1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an electrical component part of two generally flat elements, and the product produced thereby.
2. The Prior Art
Electric components often consist of a metal sheet element serving as a carrier of another element and being physically connected thereto. The two elements are generally insulated from one another by the insertion of an intermediate layer. High-grade insulating materials in sheet form are interposed between the component elements and adhered thereto under pressure by a hot- or cold-setting adhesive. This method of production consumes time in applying the adhesive on one or both sides of the intermediate layer. In some cases the separate insulating layer has been replaced by a thicker coating of adhesive, but no adhesive has been found possessing the necessary insulating characteristics and the necessary adhesive strength. The adhesive further must not run when heated and/or compressed so that the surfaces contact and short circuit to one another. Especially where individual surfaces of the elements to be joined are quite small, unusual demands are made of the adhesive layer's properties.
Co-polymers, comprising a mixture of olefins, acrylic acid, and acrylic acid esters, have been used as coating materials for aluminum foils, for example, for cable sheetings. Co-polymers have also found application in the permanent connection of polyethylene parts to metal. No method has been previously known in which the manufacturing process for production of large quantities of electrical component parts may be increased in speed, while decreasing the expenditure of material per item while maintaining or improving the quality of the component parts.